1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus and a method for controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital broadcasting, including ground digital broadcasting and satellite digital broadcasting, various advanced services are expected to be provided in the future. One such service that is attracting attention is an expanded subtitling service which allows the display of multi-language subtitles.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-333460 discloses an apparatus and a method for providing additional information using an expanded subtitle file, which provides a higher volume of additional information to users by attaching additional information on images and subtitles to a synchronous subtitle file.
To switch the display of subtitles or to select a subtitle language provided by the current subtitling service (called “standard subtitling service”), the “Subtitle” button on a remote controller is normally operated. To switch display of the subtitles or to select the subtitle language in the expanded subtitling service, on the other hand, operation on the data broadcasting screen is assumed. In a possible service accessing format, for example, operating the “d” button causes the available subtitles, such as “English subtitle” and “Arabic subtitle”, to be displayed on the data broadcasting screen, and the user selects a desired subtitle from the displayed subtitles, and then the selected subtitle is displayed.
If such an expanded subtitling service is provided in addition to the standard subtitling service, the user must perform different operations to access the services, even though both are services for using subtitles. It is also possible that the user may not recognize that an expanded subtitling service is being provided for a program until the user watches the data broadcasting screen, therefore the expanded subtitling service may not be used effectively.